Hermione and the New Girl
by Padfoot1
Summary: I'm back with another series! If you have read any of my other stuff you know who the couple is
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the New Girl  
  
  
A/N Well I am back with a new series!! Thanks to all of you who encouraged me. Buffy and Hermione Potter especially. Characters you recognize belong to JKR. Harmony belongs to Herself. So don't sue me! Anywhoo enough of my rambling on with the story!  
  
Part I  
  
Hermione woke up very early. Today was September the First. This was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was to be Head Girl. But her academics weren't going to get the best of her this year. She was most excited about seeing her friends again. Ron and Harry especially. No one knew that Harry was the center of her affections for the past 2 years. Not even Harry.  
  
Hermione walked downstairs. Her mother had made her a huge breakfast for her going away. But she simply hugged her mother, grabbed a piece of toast and walked out to her fathers car.   
  
Hermione arrived at Kings Cross an hour early. She sat on the steps on pulled her Transfiguration book from her bag. She had already finished 4 chapters before anybody even arrived. She put her book away and started looking for people. She saw all her old schoolmates. Suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Boo". "Ron I am going to kill you!!" Hermione screamed. Ron goggled. "Aww you wouldn't do that to me would you." He said sarcastically. "So, hows my favorite know-it-all?" She was about to answer him when Harry walked out of his Uncle's car.  
  
Her breath caught. He had grown a lot over the summer. Harry also looked like he had been working out. He was no longer the scrawny little boy he once was. "Hey." Is all he said as he gave Ron a high five and Hermione a hug. "How was your summer Harry?" Ron asked. "Death threats, near fatal accidents, Voldemort. Just your average summer." Ron laughed. Hermione gave him a don't-joke-about-that look, but had a trace of crimson in her cheeks.   
  
The journey to Hogwarts was filled with laughter, sweets, and sunshine. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was sent up to Dumbledore's office. She walked into the circular room and sat down. Dumbledore walked in but did not sit down. "Hermione we have a new student in your year. Since she is a Gryffindor we would like you to show her around. you will meet her at the Sorting." Hermione left the office and went into the Great Hall. The Sorting had finished and sitting across from Harry was a girl. Harry looked up, blushing. "Hi Hermione, this is a new student in our year." "I know, I was asked to show her around." Hermione turned to the girl. She was very attractive, with blond hair and eyes that seem to go on forever. "Hi, I am Hermione Granger. What's your name?" The girl looked up and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Harmony Calistic Angel." she said as she shook Hermione's hand.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
A/N Yes I know this is short and cliche. But the plot will change trust me. Like I said before, Harmony belongs to herself. A galleon to anybody who can guess where the name comes from. I'll post the next one when I get reviews. R/R!  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Hermione and The New Girl  
  
Part II  
  
A/n Thanks to all of you who reviewed. But nobody has figured out the relevance of Harmony's full name. If no one can get it I will post it in part III. Anyhow everybody else belongs to JKR. Harmony owns herself. On with the fic!  
  
  
Hermione walked out of the Great Hall with Harmony. She led her throughout the castle. As she walked she kept glancing at her (Not in THAT way.) 'She really is beautiful. I wonder were she gets it' Hermione said in her head. "Harmony?" Hermione asked. As Harmony turned around Hermione sensed something. Nothing huge, But she felt something and couldn't put her finger on it. "How did you come to Hogwarts? Are you a witch?" Hermione asked. Harmony smiled. "Actually no. I'm a Wiccan." "A what?" Hermione asked. For the first time in her life somebody knew something that she didn't. "A Wiccan is a person who draws their powers from the Earth, instead of using wands." Harmony said. "Oh.. I see." Hermione said. "But how will you do magic in Hogwarts?" She asked. "Well I use a wand now, but it's really hard for me. My old ways were so much easier then this." "Would you like me to help you? I am the most powerful student in this castle, next to Harry." Harmony smiled again, staring into Hermione's eyes as if she were seeing her soul. "That'd be great Hermione. I am sure we will become fond friends in the process." Hermione smiled "I am sure we will Harmony." As they walked back to the common room Harmony looked as if she knew something she shouldn't.   
  
They walked into the common room and sat next to the boys. Ron and Harry both blushed when they sat down. It looked like you were seeing a rainbow, with the different color of hair. Harmony's light blond, Hermione's light brown. Ron's fiery red and Harry's jet black. Hermione and Harmony said goodnight, and Harmony motioned for Hermione to come to her room. (7th years have their own rooms.) "What's up?" asked Hermione. "Nothing. Just wanted to chat." Harmony said. "So what do you think of the boys?" Hermione asked. "Their okay." Harmony said looking away. Hermione frowned. "What?" she asked. Harmony looked up and smiled. "That Harry Potter, he's gorgeous! I am going to talk to him more tomorrow."   
Hermione laid her head in between the pillows.   
  
To Be Continued….   
  
  
A/n Well I've done it I've made it as cliché as possible. From now on I promise it will be original. At least I didn't make her American!!  
  



	3. Hermione and the New Girl Part III

Hermione and the New Girl  
  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter of the series. See what happens to the foursome as they fall in love!  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning very late. Since it was Sunday they didn't have classes. She lay on her bed thinking. "Last night." She thought. "It must have been a dream. I was up all night talking to Harmony about Harry. I told her everything, from how we met to…" She sat upright in her bed. She had actually told somebody about her crush on Harry. "Oh no, How long before I am the laughing stock of the school?" But one thing bugged her even more. " How did she know? When I told her she didn't look at all surprised." As Hermione was wondering this she walked downstairs.  
When Hermione walked into the common room she expected everyone to laugh. But everything was the same as it always had been. Ron and Harry were playing chess, and watching them in a plush chair was.. "Harmony." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked up. "Oh hi Hermione" Harmony said, "What's up?" she asked. "I need to talk to you for a minute." Hermione said more bossy then she had intended. She couldn't help it when she was angry. "Sure." Harmony said and they walked out of the portrait hole, and took the long way to the Great Hall.   
"Harmony I need you to tell me the truth on something" Hermione began, but Harmony interrupted her. "Hermione I haven't told anybody and I wasn't planning on it." Hermione sighed in relief. "Are you sure nobody knows but you?" Hermione asked. "Positive. Relax Hermione." They walked into the Great Hall. "But don't you like Harry? I would think you would tell people about me if you did." Harmony laughed. "Of course I like him." Hermione lowered her head. "But not in the way that you do." Hermione looked up at Harmony not believing it. " I could have sworn you acted like you liked him." Harmony laughed again. "Hermione you need to stop acting like you know everything. I was just messing around with him and he knows it. Besides he would never go for me anyway. Not when he has you." Hermione did a double take. 'Did she just say what I think she did?' Hermione thought. Harmony laughed again for the third time in about five minutes. "Take some time and think about it. I promise you won't regret thinking about it." And she walked back to the common room.   
Hermione sat down in the empty Hall. Her head was spinning She thought about it constantly. Why should she think more? For some reason she trusted Harmony, but a little voice in her head was going crazy.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N Well that's enough for now. I'll post the next one when I get more reviews. R/R!!   
  
  



	4. 

Hermione and The New Girl  
Part IV  
  
A/n I am sorry I haven't written in awhile, but I lost my inspiration.   
I also had a girlfriend and I didn't have much time. But that's over now and I have much more time on my hands. Hopefully I will be able to complete this series. BTW for those of you who are following my series Harmony describes one of my ex girlfriend/best friend completely. Her Wiccan name is Harmony Calistic Angel.  
  
Hermione was up all night thinking about what Harmony had said. "I   
don't know what to do! What if Harmony is right? Do I go after Harry or not?" Those kinds of questions swamped Hermione's mind for the entire   
evening. When she walked downstairs Hermione looked like she had stayed up all night. That was mainly in part her staying up all night worrying about Harry.  
  
"Hermione you look awful." Was the first remark from Ron. "Thanks a lot   
Ron." Said Hermione sarcastically. 'It's not my fault that I am nervous.' Hermione said in her mind.  
Harry walked up to her with what looked like, a very nervous expression. "Herm, we gotta talk." Hermione's heart soared and fell at the same time. It soared because she was looking forward to some time alone with Harry. Her heart fell because she had a feeling that Harry knew about her crush, and didn't like it.  
  
Harry led Hermione out the portrait hole and down the hall into a deserted classroom. "Herm," he began, "you know you're my best friend right?" "Yea," replied Hermione trying to keep her composure.  
"Well there is something that I have been trying to tell you." Harry   
said, avoiding her eyes. Hermione's heart did a leap.  
  
"I think I am in love with you." Was all that Harry had to say before   
Hermione jumped into his arms.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/n Yes I know it's very short. But that's all I can write at this point in time. I need to surpass this writer's block!!! Please R/R! 


	5. Part V "Outside"

Hermione And The New Girl  
Part V  
Outside  
  
Here is the next part in the series. It's also a songfic. So bear with me as I attempt to be Aaron Lewis. The fic starts in the middle of the song. If you don't know the song then you need to crawl out from the rock that you are living under. Please read and review!!   
The song lyrics are in stars.   
  
*All this time that I felt like this won't end*  
  
Had Hermione just heard what she thought she heard? Was this some sort of wild dream? These and a thousand other questions went through her head. But she didn't care. Harry was holding her. Holding her like she had always wanted him to. Hermione looked into those beautiful green eyes with amazement. "Oh Harry. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that."   
  
*Was for you.*  
  
With that remark Harry kissed her. It was like being on a fiery roller coaster. Hermione wished time would just stop so he couldn't take his lips off of her.   
  
*And I taste what I could never have*  
  
"Hermione." Harry said. "How long have you felt this way?" Hermione bit her lip, but proceeded anyway. "Since Cedric died." Harry's eyes grew wide. "When you were taken by Voldemort, I thought to myself what I would do if you weren't here. All those nights alone with you helping you prepare for the tasks. That's when I realized that I loved you."   
  
*All those times that I've tried*   
  
"Why didn't you tell me a long time ago?" Harry asked. Hermione looked nervous, but then realized that there was nothing to be nervous about. "I guess I just didn't think you felt the same. I tried to tell you, but each time I tried I got cold feet."  
  
*My intentions full of pride.*  
  
"Why did you ask Ron out during our fifth year then?" Harry asked looking like he was trying to make sure that she really did love him. This time Hermione nearly crumbled. "Well…" she sobbed. "It was obvious to me that he liked me during the tournament. With that whole Viktor Krum thing. So I knew that the only way to get him off of my back without hurting him, was to go out with him."  
  
*And I waste more time than anyone.*  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. "Well are you over him?" Harry asked. "Don't be stupid of course I am." Hermione said. "O.k. than." Harry smiled. "Your willing to put the past behind you. Because that's all that it is. The past. The only thing that counts is the future." Hermione looked at him.  
  
*I'm on the outside. *  
*I'm looking in*   
*I can see through you*   
*See your true colors*  
  
"And I am going to make sure that you are in it." Hermione said.   
  
*Cause inside your ugly*  
*Your ugly like me*  
*I can see through you*  
*See to the real you*  
  
And with that said Hermione kissed Harry for what seemed like an eternity.  
Unnoticed to them Harmony closed the door behind them and whispered. "Way to go Hermione."  



End file.
